The Death
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Dunia mengajarkan kita banyak hal. Dunia membuat kita menjadi apapun yang bahkan tidak kita bayangkan. Jangan menolaknya, mungkin itulah cara dunia menuntun jalanmu.


**The Death**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem Shinigami-san sama Aguri sensei aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan, Human!Koro-sensei, Death Chara, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja FF perdana Zaky di fandom ini~!

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Dunia mengajarkan kita banyak hal. Dunia membuat kita menjadi apapun yang bahkan tidak kita bayangkan. Jangan menolaknya, mungkin itulah cara dunia menuntun jalanmu."_

 **Author POV**

Dia adalah Sang Kematian. Seperti namanya, yang dia percayai hanyalah kematian. Terbiasa melihat penghianatan, terbiasa menghianati, terbiasa dikhianati. Yah, salah satunya oleh muridnya sendiri.

Dia yang entah terlahir di mana, kapan, bagaimana. Dia yang tak tahu siapa orang tuanya, bahkan namanya sendiri, dia tidak mengetahui ataupun ingat, _siapa dirinya_.

Yang dia percayai, hanyalah kematian. Bahwa setiap manusia, pasti akan mati. Dibunuh atau membunuh, adalah dunianya, kesehariannya. Nafasnya di antara darah, hidupnya dari para mayat yang bergelimpangan.

Itulah dia, Sang Kematian.

Dijebak oleh muridnya sendiri, sungguh ironis. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa, 'identitas' Sang Kematian turut dicuri darinya, oleh muridnya sendiri. Murid yang dia didik, untuk menjadi sepertinya. Dan kini murid tersebut memanglah sudah _menjadi_ dirinya. Dengan kemampuan tambahan penyamaran, tentunya. Yah, sepertinya Sang Kematian memang tidak berbakat menjadi seorang guru, eh? Yah, mungkin saja.

Namun siapa sangka, jika seorang Yukimura Aguri, tunangan dari ilmuan jenius yang menjadikannya kelinci percobaan dapat mengubahnya. Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat, dan segelintir perhatian serta kepolosan wanita itu, sanggup merubah Sang Kematian. Kini Sang Kematian mempelajari hal-hal yang tak pernah diketahuinya.

Itu sejak dia mengenal Sang Guru.

 _"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Mungkin Aguri adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sang Kematian.

 _"Mungkin muridmu itu hanya ingin kau melihatnya."_

Kalimat yang dibantah oleh Sang Kematian. Namun Sang Kematian akhirnya belajar, bagaimana menjadi seorang guru yang sebenarnya. Belajar dari seorang guru yang tidak 'berbakat' menjadi seorang guru. Sang Guru yang mengajarkannya cara _melihat_ seseorang.

 _"Tangan yang baru kudapat ini, hanya kugunakan untuk menyentuhmu saja."_

Lucukah? Jika Sang Kematian mengabulkan permintaannya? Mengabulkan permintaan Yukimura Aguri, Sang Guru sekaligus calon istri dari ilmuan gila yang tempo hari _diserang_ oleh Sang Kematian karena tindak kasarnya pada wanita itu.

 _"Bukankah menyenangkan jika bisa melakukan hal yang kita sukai?"_

Ah, hanya itukah alasanmu, Wahai Sang Kematian? Atau kau memang begitu lambat menyadari, sampai Sang Guru yang mengatakannya,

 _"Karena aku tahu, aku takkan bisa menghentikanmu jika hanya berteriak."_

Penyesalan yang datang, namun Sang Guru tetap tersenyum tulus. Dia tetap _melihat_ Sang Kematian sebagai manusia, semengerikan dan setidakmanusiawi apapun Sang Kematian.

 _"Tidak masalah jika aku mati demi dirimu."_

Wahai Sang Kematian, dia bukanlah musuh ataupun penghalang. Dia yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu. Dia yang bahagia hanya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.

Dia yang begitu peduli pada para muridnya. Dan–

 ** _"Sungguh tentakel yang lembut. Dengan tentakel ini, kau pasti bisa menjadi guru yang hebat."_**

Dia yang menitipkan satu tahun terakhir, sekaligus murid-muridnya.

Dalam nafas terakhir Yukimura Aguri, Sang Kematian menjanjikan satu tahun terakhirnya, untuk bersama murid-murid itu.

 **~The End~**

Nyunyaaaa~ apaan iniii? FF pertamaku di fandom Ansatsu kok rasanya... #pundungdipojokan

Yosh, salam kenal minna-san! Zaky udah lumayan lama tau Ansatsu tapi baru suka sekarang-sekarang ini(?) dan baru berani nulis+publis FF-nya sekarang XDa

Aduh, lama ga nulis FF bingung mau kasih curcol apa(?) #ampunikegajeanZakyminna-san#

Ehem, sebenernya Zaky bikin FF ini dalam 2-3 sampai 4 versi gitu~ The Death sama The Teacher aja sih yang udah selesai, tapi Zaky mau publis satu-satu aja kemungkinan ^^

Nyaa, karena udah mentok ga tau lagi mau nulis apa, Zaky minta Review-nya ya minna-saaan~ XDa

Salam,

Zaky UzuMo


End file.
